Lost in your eyes
by FireworksforAll
Summary: Andie made him sit on his chair. Lust in both of their eyes! Andie sat on him and she could feel him getting harder. She was making him insane but he controlled himself somehow but that didn't last long as they... #Read to find out :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Andie got ready in her baggy pants and top. She looked at herself twice. She felt a weird feeling in her stomach. All she could think was about Blake. It was her second chance in MSA and she wasn't going to mess it up. Blake wasn't that type of guy who gives second chances but for this particular girl he gave it a second shot. Though he lost one chance opportunity at the fundraiser, he got a bigger offer. He had to perform with his students and 35 billion dollars was in his hand just like that and his dream of making MSA a bigger platform would come to reality.

Andie ate her breakfast putting on the finest smile on her face. Sarah did notice her sudden change and she thought that it'll be Chase…of course! But it wasn't. Chase and Andie did kiss on that night but they thought of staying as friends. Now the newest gossip was that, Sophie and Moose were dating and were happily together. Andie took her bag and then walked to Maryland School of Arts. Her new life started from today and she was ready to embrace it! She walked in the class and gladly she made it on time. She said she wouldn't mess things up this time.

Just on time, Blake walked in his cabin. He was happy to see Andie in his class once again and that cheeky smile on her face. He had plans for her and he would do anything to make her a perfectionist for sure. He took his bag and then walked inside his class. The first thing he saw was Andie opening her shoes without noticing him. She threw her shoes in the back making a loud thud. She bit her own tongue and looked at Blake who was looking at her with a teasing smile. She blushed as Blake started the music. He said:

**Blake: So, today I wanted you to know something really important.**

Everyone stood in there place but moved in an uncomfortable manner. Students were scared of Blake but Andie took this frighten in a whole different way. Chase knew that she liked his brother and was happy to see them actually have feeling for each other. I mean…c'mon who doesn't like them together? They look cute together! Blake said:

**Blake: For some unavoidable reason, we lost our chance in the fundraiser.**

Blake took a quick glance at the guilty Andie. She didn't want to cause troubles in the fundraising but she was good at the streets than here…honestly that's what everyone thought. Blake continued:

**Blake: Okay….but….we did get another offer. If we show them various sorts of dance, we'll be able to get 35 billion dollars and you know it's a good amount. So, if we get to please them we'll be able to get this amount and make MSA a bigger foundation. Now…I'll choose who'll dance in what type of dance, okay?**

Everyone nodded in agreement and Blake started again:

**Blake: Good! So, we'll have to perform in 5 different styles. So, I've selected it already. One…Ballet, Two….Contemporary, Three….Tap Dance…Four Hip-Hop and Five…Tango.**

Everyone smiled in relief and started talking to each other. Blake said again:

**Blake: So, that's what are we going to do mainly. Now let's choose the dancers, shall we? For Ballet – Sophie, Jeremy, Sarah and Ken. For Contemporary – Monica and Jack. For Tap – Oliver **(known as Hair) **and Terrance. For Hip-Hop – Derek **(known as Monster)**, Renee, Chance and Samantha. At last, for Tango – Andie and Me. **

Everyone was happy in their own way but when they heard about Andie and Blake their jaw dropped on the floor. Andie objected:

**Andie: But director, I don't know the T of Tango. How am I supposed to do it without knowing a think about this?**

**Blake: I'll teach you in the after classes, Ms. West.**

**Andie: Alright!**

**Blake: I know we can do it so let's start the thing. You guys practice and Ms. West come with me to my cabin please?**

She nodded and then went with Blake. Blake sat down and told her sit as well. Blake asked:

**Blake: So, how's life?**

**Andie: Uh….good? Why?**

**Blake: Just asking. Do you have heels at your home?**

**Andie: Umm….why?**

**Blake: We'll need those for Tango.**

**Andie: Okay. I'll buy them.**

**Blake: Alright and don't wear these….baggy pants of yours. This won't work. Long skirts will work and a nice top!**

**Andie: You mean….I has to change my whole dressing style?**

**Blake: Kinda like that.**

**Andie: I…I never wore skirts or heels. I'm gonna die.**

**Blake: Nothing will happen to you, Andie.**

**Andie: Okay. I'll tell Missy.**

**Blake: Who's Missy?**

**Andie: My friend. You don't know her of course.**

**Blake: Hmm…You may go now.**

**Andie: Thank you!**

Andie walked out in utter shock. Blake was cursing himself for changing her. He liked her the way she was. On with Andie….she went to the cafeteria with the others. Hair said:

**Hair: You really know what you're doing, right?**

**Andie: I guess so.**

**Kido: Andie and Tango? Don't fit really!**

**Andie: I know.**

**Cable: I'm so shocked.**

**Chase: I wonder why he gave her this.**

Moose came with Sophie and sat down. He asked:

**Moose: I heard that Andie's dancing with the director. Is it true?**

**Chase: Fortunately…yes.**

**Sophie: You're really lucky, Andie. No one gets to dance with him.**

**Andie: I know.**

**Fly: Alright….who do you think is the hottest director in here?**

**Miles: All of a sudden, this question?**

**Fly: Just asking.**

**Andie: I think….Blake?**

**Moose: Oooo! Blake huh, Andie?**

**Chase: Woo!**

**Andie: It's nothing like that.**

**All: We know.**

They all laughed making Andie blush. She always thought that and could never deny it…

First chapter! This story is going to be awesome…I guess. Please reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Andie called Missy as quick as possible:

**Phone Conversation**

**Andie: Hey Missy!**

**Missy: Sup gal?**

**Andie: I need your help.**

**Missy: In what?**

**Andie: Everything. Meet me at the Shopping Mall in 10.**

**Missy: Shopping Mall?**

**Andie: Just come on.**

**Missy: Okay gal.**

**End of Phone Conversation**

Andie walked to the Shopping Mall and waited for Missy. Missy was soon in site. She asked:

**Missy: Are you alright? You don't have fever, right?**

**Andie: I'm totally fine but I need to buy some things as I'm doing Tango.**

**Missy: Tango and you? Hehe!**

**Andie: Don't laugh. Director gave me. ***Blush*

**Missy: Aww! Then gal….you need to by the best.**

Missy took her to the best shops and made her bought a medium length skirt with black and blue top and high heels. Before shedeparted to the extra classes, Missy taught her how to walk properly in heels. She fell down thousands of times. She walked inside MSA and all the people just watched her in awestruck. She looked beautiful and she didn't know that she looked this good except for being in Missy's barbeque party that night. She walked inside and saw Blake.

As for Blake, he was drinking coffee waiting for Andie. He just wondered how she'll look in skirt and heels. She smiled and kept on drinking his coffee. He heard the door open and taking a deep breath still drinking his coffee, he turned around. As soon as he saw Andie, he chocked on his own coffee. Andie walked to him quickly and asked:

**Andie: Are you alright, director?**

**Blake: Yeah, yeah.**

He checked her from head to toe and swallowed twice. He never thought that she could look this girly. She asked embarrassed:

**Andie: Am I okay? I mean….my dress up?**

**Blake: You look…beautiful, Andie.**

**Andie: Thank you!**

So, they started and the way Blake hold he was too much of a private place. She shivered at his touch and asked:

**Andie: Is there something called private?**

**Blake: Well…there is nothing called private in Tango, Andie.**

She gulped and started dancing. As she took turns, she was falling down but Blake was there to save her as usual. Their intimacy grew in this dance routine. Andie felt weird but enjoyed every second. This was just the first class. God knew what will happen in the next classes…

~2 hours later~

Andie and Blake both panting, tired of dancing. He said:

**Blake: Same time tomorrow.**

**Andie: Okay.**

She got up almost falling but took a hold on herself. Blake said:

**Blake: Andie?**

Andie turned around looking at him. He said:

**Blake: Be careful! You're not used to heels.**

She nodded and smiled. She walked out and saw Chase. Chase asked:

**Chase: So, how was it?**

**Andie: Good! But I felt hundred times.**

**Chase: You'll get used to it.**

**Andie: Chase, may I ask you something?**

**Chase: Sure.**

**Andie: What type of girl does Blake like?**

Chase looked at her like she was asking something very inappropriate. She asked:

**Andie: Why are you looking at me like that?**

**Chase: Nothing. Well….Blake likes girls who are natural, who less shows off and nice. Has to be honest and most of all unique in her own way! Why?**

**Andie: Just wondering.**

She smiled and walked back to her home. Sarah was quite shocked to hear the news of Chase and Andie being friends and all…

Blake was at home with Chase looking at him in a teasing way. Blake looked at him once again before shouting:

**Blake: What the hell, Chase? Stop giving me that look!**

**Chase: You like Andie, don't you?**

**Blake: Shut up, Chase! Be reasonable! She's my student.**

**Chase: But a beautiful girl!**

**Blake: Whatever. She's your girlfriend.**

**Chase: She's not my girlfriend.**

**Blake: She's not? But you guys kissed!**

**Chase: We did but we're friends.**

**Blake: Good!**

Blake was happier than happy. He was dancing inside of him. He asked:

**Blake: Okay….What type of guys does Andie like?**

Chase was once again dumbstruck. He said:

**Chase: Andie asked me the same thing about you.**

**Blake: Really?**

**Chase: Yeah. Well….as far as I know Andie…she likes guys who are good, honest and loving. You are good and honest but I don't know if you're a loving person or not.**

**Blake: HEY! I'm a loving person.**

**Chase: But it doesn't matter if you are or not. She's your student.**

**Blake: Oh yeah!**

Chase laughed and smacked his brother's arm playfully. Life has never been much confusing…..

Thanks for the positive reviews guys! I love you. There you go another chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day at the same time, Andie came to her extra classes. Today wearing a yellow top with a white mid-length skirt and high heels. Her hair was open and she was smiling widely…glad to see Blake once again. Blake, on the other hand had given Polo perfume wearing a black shirt folded up to his elbow and black pant. Chase had made his hair a bit spiked up. He looked different today, a good different though.

Andie opened the door and saw Blake with his totally new look. She was thundered and glad to see him in a total new way. She said:

**Andie: Director, is that you?**

**Blake: Well…yeah.**

**Andie: You look…good.**

**Blake: Really? Chase forced me to wear this and you look good too.**

**Andie: Thanks and did a lot of practice with the heels.**

**Blake: I hope you don't fall today.**

**Andie: I guess so. When is the program anyway, director?**

**Blake: Ten days away really but if we take today then 11 and you can call me….Blake.**

**Andie: You mean it?**

**Blake: I do.**

**Andie: Okay…Blake.**

**Blake: So, shall we start?**

**Andie: Sure.**

He turned on the music and then they started dancing. Andie used of his hands and it was mandatory in THIS dance routine.

~An hour later~

They both were panting. Anyone comes in the door will have a wrong imagination about them for sure. Blake asked:

**Blake: You wanna go somewhere?**

**Andie: Where?**

**Blake: I don't know. Anywhere!**

**Andie: How about the coffee shop?**

**Blake: Cool!**

Andie took her bag and Blake drove to the coffee shop. As they walked in people took glances at them. Anyone would think they are a couple as Blake's hand rested on Andie's perfect waist. They sat down and ordered coffee. Andie asked:

**Andie: So, apart from being a rude director what do you do?**

Blake laughed at her humor and answered:

**Blake: I do a lot of things actually.**

**Andie: Really? I never actually got to know you properly, Blake. I know we didn't start off that well but you know…we can still have a proper relation now.**

**Blake: Good idea! Tell me about you then.**

**Andie: Well, let's start then. My name is Andrew Elizabeth West. Never liked my name though so I changed it to Andie but outside school everyone calls me D. I love the color blue and orange. I love eating sushi though I have a lot of problems eating it. I love dancing and I'm thinking that after I graduate I'll go to New York and live with Tyler and Nora.**

**Blake: You're quite interesting than I thought you'd be.**

**Andie: Thanks. Now your turn!**

**Blake: Ahem! The name is Blake Alexander Collins. My colors are black and navy blue. I love dancing but I also like painting and people say I can be a professional painter if I want to. I'm a choreographer and yeah that's it….Oh! And yes…I love eating pizza and spaghetti.**

**Andie: Really? Kinda shocked!**

**Blake: Anyone gets shocked to hear about me.**

Andie smiled and kept on drinking coffee. They walked out and Blake dropped Andie at her home. Andie said:

**Andie: Thanks for the ride.**

**Blake: Anytime.**

Andie kissed his cheek which was a SHOCK to Blake. She walked in and went to her room and Blake smiled and drove away. Sarah saw it all and smiled weakly. She murmured:

**Sarah: Young love!**

Sarah likes Blake for Andie and would've been happy if they came together but she couldn't say anything about Tyler. Sarah was 35 and Blake was 24 and Andie was going to be 18 like in next week.

Chase started stalking Blake and asked the same question again and again:

**Chase: How was it? How was it? What happened?**

**Blake: CHASE!**

**Chase: What? I wanna know bro.**

**Blake: You're really stubborn, Chase you know that?**

Blake sighed because he knew that Chase wouldn't leave him alone. He sighed once again and said him the details. Chase said:

**Chase: That's a nice start! Give me a high five!**

Blake sheepishly gave him a high five before drifting off to sleep…

I hope you guys will like this chapter. Please reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Only 9 days away! Andie was happy as usual to see Blake once again. She was really looking forward to meet him. As for Blake, he couldn't be happier. Andie was falling for him more and more and she wished that this all goes on good terms. Andie walked into the practicing room and saw Blake. A wide smile appeared on both of their faces! Blake said:

**Blake: Hey!**

**Andie: Hey!**

**Blake: So, shall we start?**

**Andie: We shall.**

They started their dance routine but this time the things heated up much more than usual. Their bodies close together at the time of dancing. Today's routine was the best from the rest of them.

~2 hours later~

Both of them tired and panting heavily. They both prayed that they would do well in the show. Blake said:

**Blake: You're doing well, Andie.**

**Andie: Thank you, Blake.**

**Blake: Anytime!**

**Andie: Uh…..can I stay at your home today?**

**Blake: What? I mean…..yeah. Why not? But mind if I ask…why?**

**Andie: Well, Sarah's out of town so…**

**Blake: Got it!**

Andie smiled and then sat in Blake's car. Blake happily drove to his home and as he opened his door, Chase attacked them with a bear hug. Andie asked:

**Andie: You seem happy, Chase?**

**Chase: Of course. My dream came true!**

**Blake: As I'm still alive so other than killing me, what's your another dream?**

Andie laughed and Chase pouted and answered:

**Chase: I don't wanna kill you, big bro.**

**Blake: Yeah…yeah.**

**Andie: May we come in now?**

**Chase: Forgetful me! Sure…hop in.**

Blake and Andie walked in and sat down. Blake went to the kitchen to make something for them while Chase asked:

**Chase: How did it go, Andie?**

**Andie: Go what?**

**Chase: The routine?**

Andie blushed and smiled:

**Andie: It went well.**

**Chase: Aww! Is Andie blushing?**

**Andie: Whatever!**

**Chase: C'mon Andie….we all know you like him.**

**Andie: It's not like that.**

**Chase: Whatever you say!**

Though they both know what the truth is, these words broke Blake's heart. He loved her and she didn't. Y'know these misunderstandings suck! Blake wiped the corner of his eyes not wanting to show them the tears and gave them coffee. Andie said:

**Andie: Thanks Blake.**

**Blake: Anytime!**

As much as Blake wanted to tell those three words, he couldn't. When Blake left again, Andie said to Chase:

**Andie: You know, Chase….you're right. I do love him!**

Chase danced happily and hugged Andie. But unfortunately Blake didn't hear these things. Maybe they are not meant to be…..or maybe they are?

_Thanks for all the good reviews and thanks for viewing this story. I hope to see more reviews this time. Love you all! – No homos!_


	5. Chapter 5

The next day again Andie was getting ready to go to the rehearsals. She walked inside MSA and then opened the door of the room but saw something she least expected. Blake was kissing someone else! Her heart broke into pieces. She looked at them and her tears came out. She wiped her tears quickly and cleared her throat. Blake and the other girl looked at her. Blake said:

**Blake: Oops! Sorry…didn't see you.**

**? : Meet you tonight later, Blake.**

The girl picked up her bag and she looked really familiar to Andie. It was none other than the famous model from New York. It was Sienna Turner, Sienna glared at Andie and left. Andie asked:

**Andie: You know her?**

**Blake: Yes, I do.**

**Andie: Oh!**

They started doing their dance and Blake did notice that she wasn't jolly as usual. He stopped the dance and then said:

**Blake: What happened?**

**Andie: Nothing. What will happen?**

**Blake: Something happened. Tell me what.**

**Andie: Nothing. Stop bothering me!**

Blake was taken aback by her reply. He shut his mouth and then started dancing.

~2 hours later~

Blake at last switched off the recorder and Andie made her hair into a pony tail. Blake noticed the sudden change. She was pretty sad about that kiss. Blake asked:

**Blake: Want me to drop you home?**

**Andie: No thanks, director Collins.**

Andie left the room and Blake was shocked. He kept their standing in shock. What just happened? He quickly took his car keys and went home. Moose and Chase were playing in their PS2 and Blake said:

**Blake: Come to my room, Chase. URGENT!**

Blake went to his room and Chase was annoyed. Chase shouted:

**Chase: LATER! Damn you, Moose!**

**Moose: Well….you're gonna loose anyway.**

Blake came and stood in front of the TV. Moose said:

**Moose: Not to be rude, director but you're blocking our view.**

Blake raised his eyebrow and smirked. He turned off the TV and Chase asked:

**Chase: Why the f**k did you do that for?**

**Blake: Language!**

**Moose: Uh…I'll just go get a drink.**

**Blake: Drink?**

**Moose: Orange juice.**

Blake nodded and Chase was still staring at him. Blake asked:

**Blake: Do you know what happened to Andie?**

**Chase: How am I supposed to know? I'm not her mother.**

**Blake: You can never be. You're a male!**

**Chase: Whatever! It was just a phrase.**

**Blake: Fine! But something's wrong and you gotta find out for me.**

**Chase: Why would I do that?**

**Blake: Cause I'm your brother…elder brother.**

**Chase: I don't care. I need something in return.**

**Blake: What?**

**Chase: Um…..100 dollar every day.**

**Blake: …Fine!**

**Chase: Great!**

**Blake: How many days?**

**Chase: A month.**

**Blake: Damn you! Fine!**

**Chase: I'm doing you a work.**

**Blake: Never I'm asking a favor from you…ever again.**

**Chase: Okay. We'll see.**

Chase got his coat and said to Moose:

**Chase: Moose, we're going to Andie's.**

**Moose: Why?**

**Blake: Don't worry. I didn't kick you out.**

**Moose: Is it the Blandie trouble?**

**Blake: Blandie?**

**Chase: Uh….c'mon Moose!**

Chase dragged him outside and asked:

**Chase: Who told you to say that?**

**Moose: Well…sorry.**

Andie was crying on her bed when two figures walked in. Moose and Chase! They asked:

**Chase: What happened?**

Andie whimpered and hugged him and said him everything. He said:

**Chase: NO! She's back!**

Chase gasped and Andie looked at him in confusion….

_Ooh! Cliff hanger! Who thought that this turn will take? Who is Sienna in Blake's life? Thank you for the sweet reviews. Makes me want to write more of this story! Thank you!_


	6. Chapter 6

Andie looked at Chase in confusion and asked:

**Andie: What happened? What do you mean by "She's back"?**

**Chase: Sienna was Blake's ex-girlfriend and trust me she's not the best girl for me and mom hated her.**

**Andie: Alright…so what am I supposed to do now?**

**Chase: Have Blake! C'mon Andie…make him feel jealous.**

**Andie: How?**

**Chase: Damn you Andie! You're a girl…you're supposed to know it…not me.**

**Andie: Anyway Chase, just help me in this.**

**Moose: I've got an idea of this Blandie problem.**

**Andie: Blandie?**

**Chase: MOOSE!**

**Moose: Sorry! Anyway…Sophie's throwing a party at a club so…y'know…you could come there being a hottie and flirt with other guys and make director feel jealous. Simple!**

**Chase: Yeah.**

**Andie: And who'll make me a hottie?**

**? : I'm here when you need me.**

It was Missy standing at her door. Chase said:

**Chase: Oh hey Missy! Wassup?**

**Missy: I'm great, Chase and now…when's the party, Moose?**

**Moose: Tomorrow.**

**Missy: Great. I'm invited, right?**

**Moose: Of course.**

**Andie: Alright….Chase it's your duty to bring Blake here.**

**Chase: Okay.**

Chase drove back home and said:

**Chase: Andie's alright. Just was a bit upset about…something!**

**Blake: What's the something?**

**Chase: Uh…she and…Sarah…uh…fought?**

**Blake: Okay?**

**Chase: Oh yes…tomorrow's is Sophie's birthday and we're invited.**

**Blake: Okay. We'll go there.**

**Chase: We will?**

**Blake: Yes.**

Chase smiled widely while Missy and Andie discussed about tomorrow….

_Sorry it's short but it's much interesting, gotta admit that. Love you guys! Thanks for the reviews. The more the reviews are…the more I'll update :D _


	7. Chapter 7

Andie came back from her routine with Blake and the show was only 7 days away. Missy and Sophie handed her the dress and Andie wore it and walked out of her closet in front of Missy and Sophie. Missy said:

**Missy: Damn you, girl!**

**Andie: What? Don't I look good?**

**Sophie: Of course, you look good.**

Andie smiled and then Sophie said:

**Sophie: Let's go then.**

Andie, Missy and Sophie sat down in the limo and then went to the party. They three walked out and everyone was shocked to see Andie. No one ever saw Andie like this. Some guys wolf-whistled seeing her and then they three went to the club. The party started and everyone was having fun.

Blake and Chase were having an argument. Chase said:

**Chase: This is not a meeting. It's a party. Stop wearing this!**

**Blake: I look better in this rather than that. I wore this back in high school.**

**Chase: I truly don't care. Just wear this!**

Chase handed him his clothes. It was a tight white shirt with a leather jacket and blue jeans and black and white sneakers. Chase's choice always rocks! Blake wore it and walked out. Chase was awe and he said:

**Chase: You look hot, big bro!**

**Blake: Thanks.**

Moose walked in and was frozen. He said:

**Moose: I never saw you like this, director.**

**Blake: I look awful, don't I?**

**Moose: Not really. Let's go.**

Blake was still hesitated going to the party like this. They sat in the car and soon they were in their destination. Missy quickly went to Andie and said:

**Missy: He's here and he's hot.**

Andie looked at the door and saw Blake. He was looking different and all the girls were looking at him and drooling. Sophie said:

**Sophie: Wow!**

**Missy: He looks….**

**Andie: Different!**

Everyone was so much staring at him and tonight Andie fell for him for sure. Sophie said:

**Sophie: Get a hold of yourself, Andie. Now make him jealous!**

Andie nodded and went to the dance floor and started dancing with the guys. Blake looked at her narrowly and drank his Champaign slowly. He was angry when he saw the guy to touch Andie. Blake was the only one to touch her and no one else can touch her. He was boiling inside and Andie noticed it so she did it more but that guy took advantage or it and started kissing Andie's neck. Andie asked:

**Andie: What are you doing?**

**Guy: Kissing you, baby.**

The guy was kissing her forcefully and keeping his hand on her thighs. Andie pushed him and he was crying. Blake was talking on his cell phone when he saw them doing it. He saw that the guy was forcing on her. Blake ran to them and punched the guy. He said:

**Blake: Stay away from her!**

The guy and all the others were shocked to see Blake like that. Blake took the crying Andie out and took her to his home. She was crying badly and Blake hugged her and said:

**Blake: Don't worry! He's gone.**

**Andie: It was my mistake.**

**Blake: No, it wasn't. Shh! Don't cry!**

Andie was still whimpering and Blake kissed her forehead and took her to his room. She laid her down on his bed and put the covers on her. He opened her heels and put them aside. Andie was asleep by now but still she managed to get a good grip on Blake's hand making him sleep next to her the whole night….

_Aww! Wasn't it cute? Thanks for the reviews! _


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Blake woke up with Andie still sleeping peacefully. He went downstairs and saw everyone sitting in the living room. He asked:

**Blake: What happened?**

**Chase: You still don't get it, do you?**

**Blake: What do you mean?**

**Moose: She loves you.**

**Blake: Who?**

**Missy: Andie. Who else?**

**Blake: You must be joking. She doesn't love me. She said that herself.**

**Sophie: When?**

**Blake: That day when she was talking to Chase.**

**Chase: That day...yes she did but then she said that she loves you.**

**Blake: Really?**

**Moose: Do we look like we're kidding, director?**

**Blake: Sometimes.**

**Missy: Look, we ain't here for jokes.**

**Blake: Sorry.**

**Andie: Hey guys!**

**Everyone: Hey!**

**Andie: Director Collins, I'm so sorry.**

**Blake: It's fine Andie.**

Blake kissed her forehead and said:

**Blake: You should go home. Take leave from class today.**

**Andie: No, it's fine. I'll come.**

**Missy: I'll give you a lift home.**

**Andie: Thanks.**

Missy and Andie left. Moose and Sophie followed them out and Chase said:

**Chase: Blake, just tell her.**

**Blake: I...can't. She's really young now.**

**Chase: Shut up, bro.**

**Blake: No!**

He went back to his room and got changed. Chase and Blake went to MSA in silence. The class started and soon it was time for Andie's extra class. But less did they know that today...it was a very special class where both of their lives are gonna change...

_Sorry guys for not updating for a very long time. I had been very busy and sorry guys if I finish my story in 11 chapters. I really had a lot planned for this but my time isn't helping me at all. So sorry for that :( _


	9. Chapter 9

Andie walked in the door and then said:

**Andie: Hello director!**

**Blake: Hello, Andie! How are you now?**

**Andie: I'm fine now.**

Andie noticed that he was happy. God knew why! They started dancing and Andie could feel them going intense. But she didn't stop. Dance is after all dance. At one point they were so close that they could feel each other's heart beat. Blake looked deep in her eyes and so did Andie. Their lips met and fireworks went high.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

They had nothing in their hands. It was like it was going just the way it should. Their clothes were on the ground. Their bodies covered in silk red sheets and the room was hot. It was an endless night with passion and regrets. They knew that this was going to change their world forever but after all who could change this. Andie officially loved the feeling of his hand around her body.

_Guys you can imagine, y'know :)_


	10. Chapter 10

Andie said aloud:

**Andie: Ethan, I'll call one more time and if you don't come out...I'll beat you.**

The little 6 year old, Ethan came out. She said:

**Andie: At last!**

**Ethan: Sorry mummy!**

Ethan made a sad face and Andie hugged him. She said:

**Andie: You're my good boy.**

Ethan kissed her cheek and drank the milk. Blake walked from upstairs with 3 year old Ember. Blake said:

**Blake: I made her ready today.**

**Andie: She looks pretty.**

**Ethan: Yeah.**

**Ember: Thank you, mummy. Daddy is nice-y.**

Blake kissed Ember's cheek and then Andie took her to the dining table. Ethan and Ember finished eating and Blake made them sat in the car. Blake kissed Andie and said:

**Blake: Bye, love.**

**Andie: Bye!**

Blake drove away. It had been 7 years of marriage but still their love remained and they also had made MSA a world class school.

_So you can think what happened, right? So, yeah this was the end. Love you guys!_


End file.
